The rapid economic development, modernization and adoption of a Western lifestyle in China have been accompanied by the emergence of chronic disease epidemics. As a result, cardiovascular disease and cancer have now replaced infectious diseases as the leading causes of death in most cities in China. The burden of chronic disease is expected to continue increasing as the Chinese population ages. The Vanderbilt Institute for Medicine and Public Health and the Vanderbilt Institute for Global Health are partnering with the Shanghai Institutes of Preventive Medicine (SIPM), Fudan University, and the Shanghai Cancer Institute (SCI) to establish the Vanderbilt-Shanghai Chronic Disease Research Training Program (VU-Shanghai CDRTP). The specific aims of the CDRTP are: (1) to train a cadre of experts to conduct multi-disciplinary chronic disease research and build training capacity in China;(2). to train a new generation of scientists and future leaders in chronic diseases research in China;(3) to build research capacity in China and establish long-term collaborative relationships with Vanderbilt chronic disease researchers;(4) to ensure and document the long-term success of the training programs in China that are being facilitated and upgraded through this award;(5) to build national and international leadership in chronic disease prevention and control through existing and newly established networks. The training program includes scholar training (3 months at Vanderbilt), graduate training (1-2 years of didactic course work at Fudan University, a 3-month research practicum at SIPM or SCI, and 1 year of thesis research at Vanderbilt), two five-day, in-country workshops, and an international conference. The training will focus on advanced epidemiological and biostatistical methodology, design and execution of multidisciplinary research projects, and building expertise on cancer, cardiovascular disease and diabetes research, as well as grant writing skills. The VU-Shanghai CDRTP, building upon the strength of existing research and training programs and long-standing collaborations among the participating institutes, will have a significant and long-term impact on chronic disease research and prevention in China. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Chronic disease is emerging as the leading health burden in China. Vanderbilt will partner with public health leaders in Shanghai to train cadre of experts and next generation of researchers in chronic disease research, to build the research capacity and local training facilities. This program will have significant impact on chronic disease research and prevention in China, and possibly extend to other developing countries.